leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Protein
|} The Protein (Japanese: タウリン ) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation I. It increases the of a Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 9,800| 4,900}} | 10,000| 5,000}} |} |} In , Protein costs 7800 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. In Hoenn, Protein costs 4900 during the sale. Effect Generation I to II When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 2560 Stat Experience to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 25600 Attack Stat Experience. In Generation II, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The Protein is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Generation III onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 10 s to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 100 Attack EVs. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The Protein is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Description |Increases the Attack power of the selected Pokémon.}} |Raises Attack of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Attack of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Attack stat of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Attack stat of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Attack of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Attack stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Attack stat of a single Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. When consumed, it raises the base Attack stat of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Silph Co., | Celadon Department Store |- | | Team Rocket's Hideout, Ice Path , Mt. Silver , | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale Glitter Lighthouse (after defeating Huey in a rematch) (×5 - win 7 battles in a row) , Goldenrod Radio Tower (5 Blue Card points) Held by from |- | | Routes , , , , and , Artisan Cave | Poké Mart , Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Slateport City (1000 Berry Powder) , (streak of 7-35) , (1 BP) |- | | Silph Co., , | Celadon Department Store Cerulean City (1000 Berry Powder) |- | | Pyrite Cave | Agate Poké Mart |- | | Realgam Tower | Poké Mart |- | | Mt. Coronet, Fuego Ironworks , , Team Galactic HQ , Routes , , , , , and | Veilstone Department Store / (1 BP) |- | | Pokéathlon Dome, Olivine City, Team Rocket HQ, Ice Path, , Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Safari Zone Gate Poké Mart Glitter Lighthouse (after defeating Huey in a rematch) Goldenrod Radio Tower (5 Blue Card points), (1 BP) |- | | Lostlorn Forest, Cold Storage, Twist Mountain, Challenger's Cave, Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Most popular sport?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine Battle Subway (1 BP) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Dragonspiral Tower, Humilau City, Relic Passage, Pinwheel Forest , N's Castle, Routes , , and Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Most popular kind of game?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( ) Battle Subway/PWT (1 BP), Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 1-5 reward) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat a ), Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | | |- | | Lumiose City (Centrico Boulevard), Cyllage City, Routes and | Laverre City Poké Mart Battle Maison (2 BP) Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Mt. Chimney, , Sootopolis City, Battle Resort, Mirage Mountain (west of ), Routes , , , , and | Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Battle Maison (2 BP) (15% chance after rematch with Nob) |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | Ten Carat Hill | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Ten Carat Hill, Vast Poni Canyon | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Big Wave Beach (2 BP), Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( , ) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Protein appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |5000 |5 }} |4000 |400 }} |1500 |150 }} |??? |150 }} |} |} Effect A consumable item that raises the of Pokémon that ingests it by 3 and restores 5 Belly for it. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. Protein can be blended into a drink at , although it has no special effects. Description |A drink that boosts the Pokémon's Attack. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |A drink that permanently raises the Pokémon's Attack. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |Drink it to raise your Attack.}} |Drinking it raises your Attack. The effect lasts even after this adventure.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Fiery Field, Lightning Field |- | | Achieve Diamond Rank | Sentry Duty, Treasure box, Job reward (★5-★9) Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South |- | | Achieve Diamond Rank | Sentry Duty, Treasure box, Recycle Shop (Oran Berry×3 and X-Eye Seed), Sky Gift, Job reward (★5-★9) Silver Ticket Big Win prize, Gold Ticket Win and Big Win prize, Prism Ticket Big Win prize, Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle Center, Destiny Tower |- | | | Password, Various dungeons |- | | Achieve Diamond Rank | Treasure box, Glorious Gold, , Various dungeons, mission reward |} |} Appearance In the anime In The Clubsplosion Begins!, a full set of vitamins (excluding PP Up and PP Max) were announced to be the prize for the Clubsplosion tournament, like how the set of wings was the prize for the Club Battle tournament. They were won by Stephan. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, several kinds of vitamins were seen being sold at the Safari Zone Gate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=攻擊增強劑 攻擊牛磺劑 攻擊力提升劑 牛璜酸 |zh_cmn=攻擊增強劑 / 攻击增强剂 攻擊牛磺劑 氨基乙磺酸 '' |fi=Proteiini |fr=Proteine |de=Protein |it=Proteina |ko=타우린 Taurine |pl=Proteiny |pt_br=Proteína |es=Proteínas Proteína |tr=Protein }} Category:Vitamins Category:EV-increasing items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Protein es:Proteína fr:Protéine it:Vitamine#Proteina zh:攻击增强剂（道具）